Poison Orange
by EmmaMck
Summary: A new threat, a new generation, a new power, and a new world.
1. Not Crazy

**This is something a just pulled out of my hat. Kind of Random. Don't ask about the characters they will explain themselves later...**

**Prologue**

Joya in prison... An escape is called for... Joya is not crazy but might seem so as she walks down a street arguing with the voices in her head, not crazy...

**Chapter 1**

" Why are we on the ground? I thought you said you were going to feed us? Hello! Wake up! Joya, Joya, Joya. JOYA!

" What! How could I ever sleep with you people in my head. It's not fare, why do you have to live in my brain." I complained rubbing my temples, although it did absolutely nothing to ease my never ending migraine. I looked around, cradling my arms, trying to stay warm.

" It appears we are in some sort of cell, no windows. Hmmmm. It doesn't seem to have a door either." Frank, or was it Fred said.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Stupid, stupid Jemima!" I growled.

I stubbled to my feet and started running circles and crashing into walls trying to knock myself unconscience again. I wanted to escape all of this madness. From what I heard of heaven it sounded a lot nicer than the world I was living in now. But dying seemed impossible: I couldn't drown, I couldn't burn , I can't do anything with out my " tenets" screaming there heads off at me. That it self could kill a person. Imagine hundreds of fog horns going off right in your ear. Yeah, tell me about it.

"What are you doing, it doesn't work, you have already tried this."

"Shush, who ever you are. I am not in the mood for being corrected right now! Can you just let me try and have 1 second of peace, one second that is all I am asking for." I collapsed on the stone floor. Listening to them argue about the orbit of the sun and moon.

" I assure you Hubert the sun does not rotate, we rotate around the sun."

" How can that be if all of the stars face one direction and always stay in the same coordinates.."

" Well you see here Hubert all of the stars are planets orbiting around the same sun that we are and the-"

" Can you discuss something more urgent and important like getting us out of here. I'm sure one of you must have been in a prison before." I ran my tanned fingers across the floor. tracing the lines, and trying to find shapes in the rock. My silk skirt lay fanned out in front of me caressing my knees and calf muscles.

I started walking in circles again running my hands across smooth walls, there just had to be a door, how would they have gotten my in here. Unless they built it around me which would have taken days and I was only seeing blackness for a few hours. The events of the past came rushing back to me.

I was being sent to some sort of secret holding place for insane people. My mother figure, Jemima, had thought I had gone crazy from eating lead, and called the doctor who said that lead could very possibly be the problem and then I was sent here , where ever here was. "Why me!" I screamed at the walls, banging them for no apparent reason. " I'm not crazy!" I shouted again, " Do you hear me! I'm not crazy!" I banged and kicked some more releasing more anger than normal London citizens would have in an entire life time. They, who would would give anything to have some excitement in their life. And me who would give my life to be able to sit in a dark room, just like this one and hear absolutely nothing. I sunk to floor and started pulling the hair pins out of my bronze hair, which fell in curls on to my shoulders. I took a sharp breath, I had been hearing voices ever since I was six, why was it just starting to bother me? Just then there was a three knocks and a small voice called , " Your dinner, miss."

" Come in." I shouted my soprano voice making it seem more like singing. There was a loud creak and I knew that must be the invisible door opening.

"There it is!" whispered one of my spirits even though only I could hear it. Suddenly my eyes were focused on a small opening on the stone wall, it wall painted exactly the same colour and texture as the rest of the room. Invisible to the human eye, but I'm not human, now am I.


	2. Exiled

**Chapter 2**

" Are you sure sending Joya away was the right thing to do Jemima? I mean we are like parents to her, and parents don't just send their children away to prison. It just doesn't seem right." said George Riddle, running his fingers down his stubby white beard and staring out the window in to the rain.

" I don't know George, I couldn't stand it any more. We never should have stolen her in the first place. If I never believed in karma I sure do now." she turned away from him and walked into the damp kitchen to get tea. " And besides we are not her parents, everyone knows that." she called, coming back in to the living room carrying two cups of herbal tea in her shaking hands.

" I know. She is strange, I have to admit it." He took his cup of tea from her, but didn't drink it, instead he set it on the coffee table next to where he was standing, and went back to staring out the stain glass window.

" I wonder some times who's child she really was and what they were feeling when they found out that she was no longer in the nursery." She signed and slowly brought the cup up to her pale lips but split tea all over her white blouse for her shaken white hands.

" Oh Jemima, there you go again spilling tea all over yourself. You should really let the doctor take a look at you. You can't even lift a finger without it shaking all over the place!" George stormed out of the room to fetch a towel. "Tanya, bring Jemima some more tea will you." he called from the linen closet.

"Tanya, their new housekeeper went at once to fetch more tea, her apron flying after her and leaving something behind beside Jemima as she left. It was a picture of baby, just born and its mother smiling but exhausted from labor. It was torn in several places and stained from water. Tanya must have been holding it before she left to fetch the tea.

George came back into the parlor and handed Jemima a white cotton towel. To then go back to staring out the window, the heat slowly draining out of his tea.

" And besides" Jemima said leaning down to pick up the picture. "That place, how ever dreadful it might be, will do her some good. That man, Ronoio said so."

" Are you really going to go off and believe that shifty man Jemima, I don't even think he's a real doctor. That way he looked at Joya, like she was a piece of rotten meat!" He glared out the window, someone could tell Jemima they had seen a unicorn and she'd believe it, the old fool. Every plan she had ever had was a failure and a mistake. Like buying this damp house and paying that ridiculous man, with the foreign name, Ronoio Black.

Tanya returned with a brown tea pot and proceeded to refill Jemima 's cup.

" Tanya, my dear is this yours? Who is this beautiful baby? Is it your sister's?" Jemima asked raising the picture to Tanya's eye level.

Yes it is mine. The baby was my own my lady. But she died shortly after birth. I miss her dearly, and always will." Jemima handed the picture to Tanya and she paused for a moment fading into a day dream.

"I am very sorry my lady your tea is getting cold. I am deeply, deeply sorry for involving you in nonsense when you have so much on your plate all ready." She hurried off to the kitchen, tears streaming down her face and the picture clutched in her hands.

George turned away from the window and stared after Tanya. " The poor girl," he signed and reached for his tea.

"They think they have it bad!! They don't know what bad means. They haven't had to change their last name and wear a wig just to stay in London, or ,or have to play a dramatic housekeeper to pay their rent, or fetch more tea!!" Tanya Black screamed infrustration as she left the Riddle's house for the night. She had been posing as Tanya Ellis in order to stay in London, for the Black family had been exiled for the murder of two entire house holds. " Yes we killed a couple families. So what! They STANK!! They stank like rotten eggs and lettuce all rounded into one!" She screamed again throwing her apron and purse into the nearest puddle. No wonder the Black family was exiled, they're all crazy! Tanya's whole body began to quiver, shake ,and dip with sweat. "What is happening to me! Ahhhhhh!" She ran in the trees, still shaking.


	3. Unstoppable

**Ok those of you who saw chapter one and there was a map and the legend of the Black family, you weren't supposed to see that. So if you could just erase it from your mind that would help me a lot. **

**P.S if you don't you are going to be very confused. Trust me its for the best. **

**And the tittle is just temporary. Oh those of you who didn't read my profile, Joya is a descendant of Renesemee and Jacob. So she is quarter, vampire, quarter werewolf, quarter human, and quarter something else which I am not going to tell you. Yes I know I'm evil. hehehehe**

**Anyways........**

**Chapter 3**

The smell of food was comforting, but there was another smell. A smell that had never pasted through my nose before. It was sweet and mouth watering. Something inside of me, some instinct told me that the man carrying the food looked more appetizing than the food itself. Did I just think that?

" I believe you did." great the "voices" are back. "It must be your mind playing tricks on you, for you haven't eaten in so long."

"But he has food. Why would I want to eat him and not the food. It makes no sense." The scrawny man gave me a questioning look and then began to shake and tremble at the words, _why would I eat **him**_. He had fear written on his forehead. Fear of me, fear that I would eat him.

" Joya maybe you should stay away from him. I think you might actually kill him. Look, your drooling!" I rushed my hand to my mouth. The man was frozen in fear. He just stood there shaking and rattling the tray that was glued to his hands. I could hear foot steps coming towards my stone cell. They were probably wondering why the man hadn't returned yet. There were three men and a woman, carrying something that made there foot steps fall heavily to the ground. I found myself bending down into a low crouch.

" Joya! Joya what are you doing. Fight the pull! Fight the pull Joya!" The next thing I knew the skinny blond man land broken like doll on the ground. My teeth were deep in his neck and warm blond flowed through my lips and down my throat.

"I hate to tell you I told you so, but I told you so." Then the three men and the woman that I had heard came rushing through the invisible door. They were shouting at me in a language I didn't understand. They were carrying giant weapons and not a patch of skin was visible from the lavers of dark clothing they wore.

" They must be member's of the secret society. I heard about them when I was living in Singapore."

" Singapore? Where's that? I've never heard of it. Is it one of those lost cities your always talking about?" I asked eyeing the new comers. They eyed me back and started backing out of the cell. Were they afraid of me too? Now I was scared. I began to tremble, and sweat just as the man I had just killed had done. I was a monster, I killed people. Every muscle inside of me began to ache. What was happening now?

" I do not know. I have never seen anything like this. Oh, how I wish I had hands of my own again. So, I could take blood samples and stick needles in people for no apparent reason. The good old days." The voice stopped. And then a different spirit began talking to me. His voice was dark but beautiful, it sang just as mine did. But his voice was dark for a reason. Images of crimson eyes, and blood now surrounded me. I shuttered.

" What you are makes no sense to me. You drink blood, like one of us, but your skin is tanned and your cheeks are rosy. You appear to be half human and half vampire but then there's this whole matter with you shaking like a dog." The members of the secret society began yelling at each other again. One actually turned his weapon on one of his partners.

" Quick they're distracted, run out of the door." at the thought of escaping I ran as fast as I could for the door, which turned out to be pretty fast. The stone walls flashed past me as i flew down a hall way. I couldn't hear anyone following me, I only heard the quick foot falls of my own feet.

" Turn now! Turn. You missed it!"

"I'm running too fast! I can't control myself!" I screamed. I had no idea how I was doing this. And I had no idea how to stop it.


	4. Sickening Eyes

**A/N from now on, all the quotations from the spirits will be in Italic, so its not so confusing with who's talking and everything. **

**Chapter 5 **

As I was saying fear was beginning to engulf me, I had to find a way out. I had no idea how I was running so fast, or why my whole body ached , was quivering ,and wet with sweat.

_Life is full of mysteries, OH, look TURN... Right.. no Left... You missed it again!_ Shouted Okie one of the more talkative spirits, he was looking for the exit. I could see it now a large steel door with round brass handles, the kind you might see on a stone castle of the middle ages.

" I'm sorry Okie, it's not like there's an off button anywhere! You try to control me. See how _EASY_ it is!" I hissed back at him. It can't take this anymore! I could feel my face turning red with anger and my eyes blazing like wild fire. I could see myself standing there in the middle of the dark hallway. My fists tightened against my sides. I don't know what was happening, again I had no control over my body. I felt like a magnificent bronze wolf, ready to kill anything that had the nerve to try and stop me from escaping. And then the image I saw became exactly that. I shrieked with horror as I felt the pain of my spine bending and my bones shortening, changing into canine form. My long bronze hair became thick brown fur and my golden eyes narrowed and glowed with a sickening green color. What was happening to me! I didn't have time to think, I could hear heavy footfalls coming down the hall.

_The secret agents! _

I turned towards the doors and leaped into the air flying right through the steel doors, feeling no pain what so ever. I didn't look back I just kept running at lightning speed, I didn't care where I ended up as long as it wasn't here. The air was cool and fresh as I raced through it. I wasn't thinking at all about what had just happened, what I was going through, even what I was for that matter. I always knew I wasn't human, I couldn't be. I never had any friends because of it. The pale pouty faced children who surrounded me avoided me because of my golden eyes that glowed and swirled, they taunted me and threw stones with their weak arms. Jemima sent me away to five different boarding schools since she was receiving confused glances from neighbors and letters from parents stating how wild I was and how I was in desperate need of some discipline, scaring little children. But each school ended the same as the last, with a long train ride and a very long letter from the head mistress.

Being a wolf was harder then I thought it would be, I had always dreamed of being an animal running free through forests and open plains. But in London there are only streets and buildings, you hardly ever see a forest our a field with out a highway running through it. So keeping out of the human eye was very hard, I almost got run over my a couple cars. I doubt that would have killed me though. The car would be damaged on a larger scale then myself.

I had never noticed before how much of London was made out of stone. I had never truly been outside my backyard to really see all of London. Jemima was too embarrassed to be seen with me in public. But occasionally George would give into my whining and take me to the park or for ice-cream when Jemima wasn't home. He didn't care how different I was or if I scared people walking by. I always liked George more then Jemima. But the person that I adored the most was our new house keeper, Tanya. She reminded me of myself in many ways. Her complexion was tanned and blushed as mine and I swear I saw her black eyes glow a golden colour once. I always thought that she could be my birth mother as Jemima clearly wasn't. Her story of how I came to be in The Riddle family is this......

On one summers day it began to snow, the dry summers ground became covered in a thick blanket of white fluffy goodness sending the children who had been swimming in the water hole to there pale parents that were frantically rushing back to the comfort of their homes. Since Jemima and George were elderly, lonely, and greatly wished for a child in their lives they would quickly jump at any chance to have a child. And in all the confusion a small baby was left on a park bench in the now cold weather. George was walking by and took the baby(which was me) back to his home and him and Jemima never found my true parents. But the whole snow in the summer thing sounds like one of Jemima's cheesy stories to me.

_You should really try to find your way home Joya. Maybe George or Jemima can help you with this predicament you seem to be in right now. It would be a lot better then eating garbage off the side of the road for the rest of your life, wouldn't it. _

I thought about this for a moment. Eating garbage wasn't very appetizing, I had to admit.

" But I don't know the way" I thought since I couldn't speak while in animal form. " I don't even know where I am right now" I let out a low whine and warm, salty tear slid down my hairy check. I was scared, I was lost, and I was a wolf.


	5. Challenged

**A/N I don't have anything to say about this chapter, except R and R! **

**Chapter 6**

I tried many times that week to change back my 15 year old self. *I retraced every move, every thought that had occurred that shocking day in the prison. I tried to picture myself standing in front of me my bronze hair blowing and swirling in the frigid wind, my slender body standing strong and powerful, fierce and bright in the plain background. I would get about this far and stop. I couldn't help but think about my clothes, what had happened to them when i changed species? I would have to stay in this animal world until I was in reach of some decent clothing.

_How's the map coming a long? _I asked my spirits suddenly they all stopped chatting and replied consecutively.

_This territory is completely foreign!_

_Your not even in Europe anymore!_

_I believe the correct term is Europentinople._

_I think you crossed a couple oceans._

I shouldn't have asked. I then began to travel east, or what my spirits with the invisible compass believed was east.

I starred up at dark sky. Only one star had emerged into the blackness of the night, it shone with intensity as if it knew that it was in the spotlight, making the most of its solo. I frequently wondered what was beyond the edges of New Earth, if there were other planets just like ours looking at us, a tiny star in their large sky. I had begun to think in this last week that i might be from another planet, like an alien life form or something, because I obviously wasn't human.

My life had changed from a horrible fairy tale to a nightmare since Jemima had set me away, only I wasn't dreaming that I knew for sure. For when I dreamed I saw streaks and flashes of orange and crimson- blood. I saw people laying limp and broken on sidewalks under candle lit street lamps and gray cloaked figures with marble skin. I've never experienced the feeling of a good dream before.

"_AHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO ,"_ there was a cry of pain or warning and it wasn't coming from me. There must be a pack of wolves in this area and I was about to become a wolf carcass!

_Howl back!_

I turned towards in the direction where the cry had come from. My spirits usually knew what to do, as they always say "follow the voice" I returned the call, it felt so natural and yet so wrong.

I jumped into a fighting stance, my front paws stretched out far in front of me. I barred my long white fangs, I wasn't going down without a fight.

Two large male wolves, much larger then myself emerged from the shadows of the trees and into the small clearing that now surrounded me.

_They must be the leaders of the pack, or they could just be very large wolves who were out hunting and just so happened to stumble across the likes of you._

_Thanks_

_Happy to hear you feel better._

_They are extremely large, larger than normal, or possible for that matter._

_Their coats are so shinny._

The largest wolf had a dark oak coloured coat while his companion's was a deep grey. I still held my stance even though the other wolves showed no sigh of attacking.

_Growl, see if they respond._

I let out a low growl from deep with in my chest, sounding more threatening then I intended it to be. The grey wolf snapped his ears back, raised his hackles and returned the growl, only his was much louder and far more intimidating then mine. His sharp nails were tearing into the moist grass, showing how deep they could cut into my flesh. The larger wolf didn't respond, he just stood there power rippling from every muscle in his body. I kept my topaz eyes locked on them not shifting, not blinking, I was challenging them, their power and strength, which probably wasn't a good idea.


	6. Sweat, Blood, and Tears

**Chapter 6**

**I ready for them, ready for a fight, to the death if need be. A new surge of random courage overwhelmed me, as if Joya had gone on a much needed vacation, and all that was left was wolf.**

I watched as the animal I had become leaped at least four feet in the air and landed behind the large grey male and hacked at its hind legs. As quick as lightning he turned, hackles still raised, ears pinned to his thick canine skull. He glanced sideways at the brown male, as if seeking approval. The larger one, the dominant one did nothing, just sat there, unmoved at my actions. The grey wolf whined and glanced again at his leader, he didn't fight back, but I knew he wanted too. I took this as weakness and still not in control of my own body lunged at him, clawing at his eyes and snapping at his throat. Turns out what I took as weakness, was actually quite strong. And he in one swift swipe knocked me to the cold, hard ground, leaving four deep scratches (more like canals) running from my eye down to my chest as a souvenir. I was momentarily blind, my vision slowly growing dark as I saw the two wolves standing over me and then dashing away at the sound of a gun shot. I closed my eyes not having the energy to keep them open, and awaited death.

I could feel my warm blood running down my jaw, my neck, my chest. I could feel the cold winter air rushing over my gaping wounds and settling in to my bones; as if it to was tired of the cold and wanted to hibernate until spring. I wasn't going to live until spring, I was going to die down now, right here, in this clearing, on the frozen grass, with nothing to say for myself.

_Well, maybe attacking those wolves was a stupid idea...._

You told me to growl!

_We didn't tell you to turn into some rabid beast and attack them!_

_Yes, Joya what ever happen to self control?_

_Now look at you! Lying on this disgusting grass, with all your guts spilling out, in the presence of a gentle man!_

What? A man, where?

I suddenly remembered the gun shot and tried to lift my head to look around, but a shooting pain stopped me in my tracks. I trashed my four legs, scrambling to get away from my invisible threat. Again that shooting pain in my chest paralyzed me and I fell limp back on the frozen ground.

He shot me! I've been shot!

But I couldn't remember feeling the force of the speeding bullet puncture my chest. All I remembered was the wolves standing over me. Their black eyes staring into my own topaz, tear glazed eyes.

_He didn't shoot you idiot! he was tri-_

_He was trying to help you but-_

_I'm telling the story!_

_You don't know what you're talking about!_

_What do you know!_

Can someone please tell me what happened to me, preferably not you two. I closed my eyes at the pain surging through my skull.

_I'll tell you what happened. Hmmm, where to start. Oh, yes here we go...._

_Joya had fallen to blow of a superior wolf with rippling muscles and razor sharp teeth and claws. They left her wounded, blood spilling from a giant wound that run from her left eye down to the middle of her chest. They fled from the scene, like two cowardly criminals hearing blaring police syrians nearing them. But it wasn't because of syrians that they fled, but the sound of a gun shot ringing in their ears. As quick as lightning, they were gone leaving no footprints, no evidence of their presence except their wounded victim, whoes breathing was shallow and slowly growing more weak by the second._

_We watched from Joya's minds eye as a young native man appeared in the clearing, with a hunting riffle in hand. His breathing was heavy and his muscles taunt as he scanned the clearing. He looked about 18, with a tall slender build, long shaggy hair, sun kissed skin, and innocent black eyes. He stopped searching at the sight of Joya lying lifelessly on the ground and the blood covering the frozen grass. The sight of a giant wounded brown wolf must have startled him for he dropped his riffle and cautiously approached her. He was about a foot away from her when she raised her head and started thrashing her legs about. He was surprised, thinking she was dead and fell down, scrambling backwards to the security of his hunting riffle. She rose onto her haunches then fell back down onto the blood stained grass and didn't stir. His chest was heaving with fear and beads of sweat ran down his cheek and along his strong jaw. He didn't move for several minuets and neither did Joya. Slightly reassured he slowly rose to his feat clutching his weapon, as if it alone could protect him from the danger just a few feet away from him. He took a shaky step towards her, left foot raised to take another step, hesitating at the thought that she might leap up and eat him at any moment. But she didn't stir. Two more steps, he stopped waited for a few long seconds, then took the remaining steps to her side. He removed the leather bag strapped to his back and opened it, frantically digging for some much needed item. His hand remerged with a roll of white cloth bandages. He started to dress her wounds cautiously placing the cloth over her thick blood covered brown fur. After he had dressed her last wound he put the roll of bandages back in his leather bag and slowly rose to leave. He is now making his way out of the clearing._

Confused i opened my eyes and looked down at my chest where my gaping wound should be. In its place were blood soaked bandages. I closed my eyes. Death wasn't coming for me after all.


	7. Mysterious Savior

Chapter 7

I stared after the man, thinking I should follow him. Curiosity overrules pain as I slowly rise onto my haunchesgrimacing at the agony of simply moving ,and began to follow my mysterious savior.

_Joya are you sure trailing a complete stranger is the smartest thing to do?_

_Nobody ever said she was smart._

_THAT'S NOT NICE!_

_Who said I was nice?_

I rolled my eyes, what did I do that was so horrible in my other life to deserve this? I probably ran over someone's dog and now they're up there making me pay. Some spirit has a sick idea of revenge. I limped on, I could just pick out his back between the trees in front of me. How far is this guy going to walk? I was getting weaker by the moment and probably losing buckets of blood by the second.

_Your not bleeding ,"buckets" of blood! If you were you would most certainly be dead by now._

_It's an exaggeration! Geez!_

_Ya, why ya gatta be so tech-n-cal?_

_Oh! just shut up and enjoy the scenery!_

They must have really loved that dog. I was breathing heavily now, my sides heaving with effort, I wasn't going to get much farther. I had to rest, but I didn't want to lose track of my savior. For some odd reason I had this feeling that I was meant to follow him, meant to know him. Maybe it's just my spirits trying to take over. I shook my giant hairy head trying to clear it and stumbled sideways, falling into the brush with a loud crash. Oh great, more injuries just what I need.

_You're "savior" has stopped moving._

_He probably heard the racket she made being a cluts! _

_Oh, great he's got his gun out again! Now he's really gonna shoot you!_

_Get up Joya so we can see properly!_

I don't want to get shot!

_He wont shoot you! He hasn't got the guts! Now get up slowly, so we can see!_

I waited for a moment, trying to listen over the conversations of my spirits. There! Footsteps, coming slowly in my direction! God, I love wolf ears. I slowly lifted my head out of the brush until I could just see over the top of the black berry bush I was stuck in. My ears were right, my savior was slowly approaching, his gun raised to his eye, swiveling in every direction at the slightest noise.

I tried to get up, but one of my paws and my tail was really tangled in the bush. I tried to tug my paw free but that didn't do any good, it made the thorns embedded themselves deeper into my flesh. I yelped at the sudden pain as a stepped on more thorns. My animal instinct couldn't stand being trapped like this and once again took over. I began thrashing and flailing my limbs around, basically get myself in a worse position. I'm losing my mind! I started yelping and whining repeatedly, my animal instinct isn't very smart, he's gonna hear me and then shoot me! I look around still thrashing and yelping , but then suddenly I stop. There looking down at me outlined by the bright sunlight is my savior there once again to save me, I hope.


End file.
